prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Iori Kurosawa
Iori Kurosawa (黒沢 伊織 Kurosawa Iori?) is one of the main characters in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She lives in a haunted mansion at Starbell Town. Iori is a Cool type idol who uses black as her theme color. Appearance Long black hair and red eyes. Unlike most other child characters, Iori has more of a mysterious and evil appearance instead of the usual sweet and childish look that most of them tend to have. In magical girl form, Iori's hair becomes noticeably longer, and falls to her legs. Her narrow red eyes also become more evil-like. She wears dark grey earrings shaped like a triangle. Her winter attire consists of a grey frilled headband and long-sleeved black Gothic Lolita dress with white collar that attached with silver cross. She also wears white stockings and grey boots with black top lines. For Spring/Summer she wears white shirt with puffy sleeves that has black frilled necktie and black belt-like tie, black skirt, white socks, black loafers. Her accessory is a small grey bow with attached white skull. Personality As a Cool idol, Iori is very attractive, sporty, tomboyish, and naïve. Will often act flirty to males, but it seems like Iori does not like them. She refers to herself with the pronoun 'Boku', which reflects her masculine lifestyle. Iori seems to like everything related to the horror genre, often tending to scare the other girls. Iori tends to have a cheerful disposition when it comes to horror, thinking that zombies are very cute and saying she thinks it's adorable when they trap people. She's also very shy, and bad at conversing with others. She starts as a borderline shut-in, only coming to an idol audition because her mom tricked her into going (saying they were showing a horror movie there). Chronology The Appearance of Gothic Lolita Devil Iori Kurosawa the Second Generation student to be introduced. She is the most solitary of the group, originally being a Gothic-styled little devil, but refuses to welcome her friends to her house. Angel France (Aiko Hanazuki) saves Iori and calls her a friend. After that, even though she does not like to be a good girl, Iori joins the group. As with the others, she accepts her friends to welcome in, which Iori performs her song "Kuroi Tori no Komoriuta" (Blackbird's Lullaby). Forming a unit In Episode 173, Iori, Ren, Rui, Futaba, Yuzu, and Kanon become members for her new unit named "Latin6". Still thinking about new name for the unit, Iori does not like how the unit was made before. The members are Aiko Hanazuki and Shizuko Kazemachi. Ren then re-name her group as Latin8, this occurs after Aiko has left for Soft☆Germanic because she could not be suitable become friends with Rinne. Etymology Kurosawa (黒沢): Kuro (黒) means black while sawa (沢) means stream. This might refer her theme color and looks. Iori (伊織): I''' (伊) means simple while '''ori (織) means clothing. Relationships Aiko Hanazuki: Despite teasing Aiko lots about various things, the two seem to be good friends. Iori acknowledges Aiko's pastry foods and often praises her about it, making the latter blush with embarrassment. Ren Harumiya: Like most main idols, she is surprisingly protective with Ren. When someone is intended to scare Ren, Iori will protect at all (rarely if it is Angel Devil or or his guardians). Natsuki Aizawa: Iori think that Natsuki is a little lonely so she originally tend to have time with Natsuki, but Natsuki is afraid of her mysterious power that could blow up Natsuki's rhythm. Even though, Iori is actually a nice friend of her. Rui Murakami: The two seem to share a close friendship; possibly due to their opposite personalities and are often seen together. Because of their opposite personalities, they have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. Matsuri Aida (manga only): Iori seems to respect Matsuri, expounding her position as a dancer. She also describes Matsuri as being excellent at studies and calls her "Miss Bossa Dancer". Lines Meeting: "Um... Oh hello, I'm Kurosawa Iori. I love all my friends here." When forming Latin8: "Forming group... Good for my life..." Trivia * Iori is the only character in entire Pretty Country and its spin-offs franchise to have a different look in magical girl form. ** She is also the only Universe Stars who switches her accessory for summer. * Iori is the first idol in entire Pretty Country and its spin-off franchise whose name starts with "I", followed by Izumi Suzuhara and Inori Kurokawa from Pretty Country: Teen Style. ** Coincidentally, both Iori and Inori are Cool type idols who uses black as her theme color, and their names sounded similar in terms of spelling. * Iori is the first idol in entire Pretty Country and its spin-off franchise whose name contains the kanji for black, followed by Inori Kurokawa from Pretty Country: Teen Style and Towa Kuroki from Pretty Country: Idols of Starlight Town. * Iori is the only black-themed idol to have red eyes instead of black. She is also the only Cool type idol who is not good at sports, but likes to watch Pierre playing football. * Iori resembles Ai Enma from horror anime Hell Girl, both of them have long black hair worn in a similar style, as well as red eyes. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:European characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols